Fire Emblem: A Love Realized
by FoxRocks
Summary: Ike finds Elincia to apologize for arguing with the Begnion Empress. Soon the two discover their true feelings for each other, and confess their love for one another. Please enjoy!


**Fire Emblem: A Love Realized**

After safely arriving in Begnion, Ike, leader of the Greil Mercenaries, got into an argument with the empress Sanaki. He was angered about how Sanaki criticized Elincia, the Crimean princess that he escorted. Following the scene, Ike felt sorry about his actions and found Elincia to apologize for talking out of turn.

"Princess Elincia, please let me apologize for my ignorant and stupid act… I am truly sorry," Ike said to Elincia, in one of the castle's hallways.

"No… everything you said was in my defense and honor, and it made me very pleased…" Elincia said back, placing her delicate hand on Ike's shoulder.

Ike's eyes lit up as he turned to face her. "What?"

"To see you so angry on my behalf… you words filled my heart with happiness…" she went on, smiling gently at the mercenary.

"Princess, it was not as noble as you make it sound," Ike replied.

Elincia continued, "However, it is true that I've lost my family and my home… But I had you, my lord Ike, and your company to rely on. This is a great source of inspiration and joy to me…"

"Princess Elincia…" Ike began to say, but Elincia interjected, "My lord Ike… please call me Elincia."

Ike then asked, "That would be improper, though, wouldn't it? After all, you are our employer. Well, we should go now; they've prepared rooms for us."

With that, Ike ran off, seemingly in a hurry. But Elincia did not want him to leave – she wanted to talk with him more, and spend more time with him. She truly loved him, and knew that she needed to tell him the truth. Through their adventures and time together, she fell in love with Ike, and desired to stay close to him.

"Ah, my lord Ike…" Elincia murmured to herself.

* * *

Later that night, Ike found himself bored simply resting on his bed that had been made for him. He was not used to relaxing, and not battling against some evil force. Ever since his father Greil died, life was constantly busy and pressuring for Ike. He appreciated having the other mercenaries to be with, but above all, he felt closest to Elincia.

He had deep feelings for her that he never fully expressed before, afraid of what she might think. Ike thought it was unprofessional and improper for him to love her, since he was a mercenary and she was a princess. Still, he could not help his affection for Elincia, and desired nothing more than for them to be together.

As he was lost in thought, a knock came at Ike's door. It was going to be dark outside soon, with the sun setting already. He rushed over to answer it, and was pleasantly surprised to see Elincia again. She seemed somewhat concerned, and had a nervous look in her brown eyes.

"Princess Elincia! It's good to see you again," Ike greeted her, letting her inside his temporary room.

"When I told you to call me Elincia, I meant it, my lord Ike," Elincia said, smiling to show that she wasn't being severe.

Ike managed a smile back. "Well, if I call you Elincia, you should call me Ike."

The two chuckled for a moment, before Elincia's expression became serious and anxious again.

"Ike… there's something I need to tell you…" she said, shakily.

Hearing these words, Ike thought about his feelings for Elincia again. He knew he couldn't keep them within himself forever. Ike decided he should tell her the truth as well.

"Elincia, there's something I must tell you as well," Ike replied, also nervously.

"Ok; you tell me first," Elincia said decisively, still scared of what to say.

"Well… this can't really be said easily…" Ike began, avoiding Elincia's gaze for a moment. "Through the adventures and time I've spent with you, I've come to the realization that… I have feelings for you. If anything bad ever happened to you, I would never be able to forgive myself. You've shown me such great kindness, and you brightened my life ever since my father died…"

"Oh, Ike…" Elincia comforted him, resting her hand on Ike's muscular chest.

"You don't know how happy you've made me," she said with a passionate smile, stepping closer to him. "I was going to tell you that I have feelings for you too… I prayed you would feel the same way. Thank you so much…"

Then, she hugged the mercenary tightly to express her feelings of joy and relief. Ike hugged her back, blissful with the warm feeling of her body against his. There was no greater relief for him than to know Elincia felt this way, and that their love was shared…

"There's no reason to thank me," Ike said quietly.

"Yes, there is," Elincia replied, looking into his blue eyes. "You've kept me safe this entire time, and you were always there for me…"

"Elincia, you've done more than repay me by giving me your affection," Ike said firmly, smiling back at her. It was the first true smile Ike had made in a long time.

After a short moment of silence, Elincia rested her head against his chest, and said, "I know that I'm a princess and you're a mercenary, but that doesn't mean we can't love each other."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Ike said, keeping her close to him.

"Ike, I would like to spend more time with you," Elincia suddenly declared, still smiling brightly. "I mean, maybe we can find more time to be together outside of our adventures."

"I'll do my best to satisfy that," Ike responded, pleased to hear her words. No one made him happier than Elincia…

Ike and Elincia could see that it was growing dark outside, and the stars were becoming visible. Most of the mercenaries were probably getting ready for sleep.

"We should probably get some rest now," Ike said, facing Elincia again.

"Yes… do you think we could take a walk tomorrow morning, and talk again?" Elincia asked him.

"I don't see why not," Ike replied as Elincia went to the door. "I can meet you outside at sunrise, if you don't mind getting up early."

"No, that's perfect!" Elincia quickly agreed.

Ike smiled with the satisfaction of her eagerness, knowing that their love was true and shared. Elincia quietly opened the door, and looked at Ike one more time.

"I shall see you tomorrow, Ike…"

"Yes. Goodnight, Elincia," Ike said back.

"Goodnight, Ike…" Elincia said, softly shutting the door behind her.

Ike went back to his bed to lay down, now ready for some sleep. He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep with the thought of being with Elincia again the next morning. Truly, Ike had never been happier in his entire life, and the feeling was mutual with Elincia…

* * *

**A/N: How did this story turn out? I know it's a short one, but I had a great time writing this up. Hope you enjoyed it - thanks for reading :)**


End file.
